The present invention relates to a single-track roller skate of the type generally known as "in-line skates." Such skates distinguish themselves in that they have four to five wheels arranged one after the other in the running direction, that is, in one line, which are mounted on a chassis so that they can be rotated, whereby this chassis is firmly connected with the sole of a shoe or is in part even integrated into the sole of the shoe. A skate of this type is illustrated, for example, in patent publications EP 0 656 220 and DE-GM 78 20 544.
The chassis, on which the wheels are mounted, in the well known in-line skates consists of a U-shaped frame, whose center leg is attached to the sole and whose free legs stand out perpendicular from the sole of the shoe and accommodate the wheels between them. The chassis and the wheels are thereby clearly narrower than the width of the shoe sole so that the sole extends out over the side of the chassis.
With the so-called extreme or stunt skates on in-line skates there are maneuvers, so-called royals or backslides, in which the rider slides along on a railing, curbstone edge or something similar and thereby also uses the outside of the upper shoe as sliding surface. Because of this sliding, the shoe is worn out very quickly and becomes unusable in a very short time.
The object of the innovation is to improve the single-track roller skate of the above-cited type in such as way that it has better durability and consequently longer service life even under extreme stresses.
This task is solved by the present invention in the manner described below.